the girl who change it all
by Moonlover21
Summary: In this story Serena, has left the future world and has become apart of the past where she is building a very strong friendship with Inuyasha. She had become apart of there own little family, She had lost her frist love Darien, to another women and so she had become this hard kick ass worrier who wasn't afade to died or live she went though every battle without fear. read you like.
1. Start of a New life

the girl who change it all

Inuyasha, had been alone once again he had lost another women to another man cause she wasn't happy with him trying to make the right choice. And when he did give up his frist love Kikyo, for good when she die because of Narku, evil plans and went out of his way to kill her again a 2ed time. she fanlly was gone Inuyasha, just wanted some time to let go of Kikyo, forever and move on with his life it was hard but he knew he could.

But when He started to change his life Kagome, had eoff of Inuyasha, always going for Kikyo. and not her even though she knew very well that he had once love Kikyo, very much she just seen it has that she was dead and she wasn't coming back so she wanted him to pick her but in the end he surely pick Kikyo, over Kagome, mostly because Kikyo, was hurt and Inuyasha, just wanted to protect Her and let her die at peace. But Kagome, didn't see it that way so she had eoff of him and Kikyo.

So she made up her mind and went out with some other guy that really love her and has been trying for along time to make Kagome, his women and that would be Koga.

He had a very big crush on Kagome, for years and she used to say that she wanted Inuyasha, to be her man but and up always protecting Koga, from Inuyasha, by sitting him into the ground. But now she had eoff of being 2ed place to Kikyo, and went on working under Keade, skills and teaching her to be a stronger Priestess, and Miroku, and Sango, were getting marring soon, soon they would be together forever and have a family and ever lasting love.

Well He had no one to love now so, although there was another women traveling with them now her Name was Serena, she was a Warrior of the Moon.

She had been kidnap by one of Narku, Demon's, but she out dew it and killed it and with that she had met Inuyasha, and everybody, and started to work together with them and fought together and beat Narku, for good.

So the world would be at peace and Miroku, could live on and Sango's Brother could be spear of an unfair death, and die because of Narku, evil ways. So now Narku, had seen what Serena, could do she was a very big problem indeed and now He's more a fade of Her then He was of Kikyo's powers.

Serena, had powers to fly and shot star bolt and laser's from her eyes and stronger then any human could be.

( I made that little part up about that kind of powers, I mix her Moon power with Star fire's powers from the teen titans I thought it could be a new power for her to have sent Neo Queen Serenity hasn't really been for told of what power she had beside the power of the sliver crystal so I thought it would be nice to have a little run and give her powers like Star Fire's a new power her final stage of magic before she become Neo Queen Serenity.)

And so now he had to find away to get her out of the way.


	2. So are story begins

the girl who change it all

so let are story begin.

Inuyasha, where are you going yelled out Miroku. i'm going to go get Kagome, so we can get going after the jewel before some other Demon, or worst then Narku, get there hands on it now that Narku, dead we really need to get them again because of that last battle Narku, broke the jewel into peaces again say's Inuyasha. You know what going to happen she going to get mad she just got back home for only 1 days say's Miroku.

Look we need her help she may be Koga's women now but she can still help us out say's Inuyasha. alright but you know it going to end up being a sit promble say's Miroku. oh well I guess I'm going to have to deal with it say's Inuyasha.

Just be careful Inuyasha, you know how mean she can get and reameber she can get very upsetting when she get into a sit ran page say's Serena.

Oh Lady Serena, you have return to us say's Miroku. Yes I have and from what I have seen Narku, is gone for good and I have found 22 shard of the jewel say's Sailor Moon. Wow Lady Serena, you done well getting the shard on your own say's Miroku. As for rest of the jewel shards, we will be going to look for them again soon, say's Miroku. But we must wait till Kagome, come back and but plus Narku, is Dead we killed him last time in battle And My wind tunnel is gone that a sign that Narku, is dead and right before His death He broke the jewel and he had die when he kill Kikyo, because of you and Inuyasha, taking ravage for her death say's Miroku.

Well I still think we should be very careful but I guess I could be wrong just like Kagome, think I get over head of myself say's Serena. Don't worry My Lady I'm sure Narku, gone for good we are all spear for life say's Miroku. Sure we are say's Serena, as she was floating as she always dose sent she got her new powers she didn't have to walk anymore.

Oh by the way Sango, looking for you Miroku, say's Serena. Oh she is well I must be going now say's Miroku, and with that he ran off to Sango. and Inuyasha, had gone to the well, Has for Serena, she had gone to find food to eat and then practice Her magic as well.

In the future. Hey Kagome, where have you been for so long asks her friends from the future. Oh I been really busy say's Kagome. Yeah your grandpa said you went on a trip for a while say's Eddie. Oh Yeah I guess I did forgot to Wight sorry about that say's Kagome. Oh well at least your back say's Yoika. Yeah well what been going on here at school. Oh great well there the bell we better get going say's Kagome. I have so much to catch up on say's Kagome. So they all went to class.

In the Class Room.

Well Kagome, it nice to see you back your homework has been most impressive say's Her Teacher. well you were gone at least your work is done on time say's the teacher. now please sit so we can start the class.

Has Kagome, took her seat has Kagome, try to do her work she was so be hide that she was suck on a promble, she try to just shake it off and just take it like it is. Has Hojo, started talking to her a little bit, you were gone along time this year you miss on a lot of school work say's Hojo. oh well i guess so but it was nice to be away from school a little bit say's Kagome, with a fake smile. ok Class let begin with are work shall we let start on safe sex say's the teacher. Oh boy I come back and were learning about safe Sex, say's Kagome, to herself. has for some kids, sat there listening to the teacher even though they all knew how to be safe and not have sex at all.

At Kagome's House.

Inuyasha, had just jump out of the well and went up to Kagome's window and jump inside.

What she not here yet, where is that girl say's Inuyasha. has the door open up, oh Inuyasha, how lovely to see you again say's Kagome's Mother. Oh it nice to see you again too say's Inuyasha. Well I hope you came for a visits say's Kagome's Mother. Ah well I guess for a little bit sent Kagome, not here say's Inuyasha. Oh well she at school she well be home around 3:00 O'clock later on say's Kagome's Mother. Oh I guess I could wait till she get home say's Inuyasha. Well in that case why don't you come down stairs and have a shack or something ok say's Kagome's Mother. thanks I'm a little hungry say's Inuyasha. Well let go down stairs and eat lunch shall we say's Kagome's Mother. Yeah that sound good to me say's Inuyasha.

Down Stair.

So how do you like your food asks Kagome's Mother. it great it taste good say's Inuyasha. great so how have you been doing sent you and Kagome, are no longer together Asks Kagome's Mother.

Ah oh so,,,,,,,,,,, she told you ah Asks Inuyasha. yeah she told me that she didn't want to be with you anymore say's Kagome's Mother. It too bad cause I really like having you around say's Kagome's Mother. Yeah I like being around her too but well maybe, I wasn't meant to be love say's Inuyasha. Oh come on now you can't mean that Inuyasha, say's Kagome's Mother. Everybody meant to be love say's Kagome's Mother. You just have to find Her and some where you will have to wait and see, but she out there I'm sure of it say's Kagome's Mother. Do you really think there someone out there for me Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do believe that there is a women out there for you say's Kagome's Mother. When would I ever know when I met her or see her will I know she the right women for Me Asks Inuyasha. I'm sure she out there or maybe you already met Her you just haven't really been looking at it the right point of view don't worry You will know when you meet Her or see Her Say's Kagome's Mother. But how will I know asks Inuyasha. Trust your heart and you will know when she stand right in front of you say's Kagome's Mother. thanks for believing in Me say's Inuyasha. Your welcome say's Kagome's Mother. But do you really think there some girl, women out there that want a peace of this say's Inuyasha, pointing at himself.

Yes if I was younger and wasn't married I would take a shot at you say's Kagome's Mother. What asks Inuyasha. I'm just letting you know that your not a bad looking guy say's Kagome's Mother. Well thanks I'm going to go wait outside for Kagome, say's Inuyasha. Ok have a nice day Inuyasha, say's Kagome's Mother. yep thank for the food say's Inuyasha.

that it for now.


	3. No Women going to want Me

the girl who change it all

Outside talking to Kagome.

Kagome, had just got home and fanlly after a long day of school and the girls asking question about her and Inuyasha's brake up it was just an ugly messy talk with them.

Hey Kagome, yelled Inuyasha, from under the tree waiting for her. what are you doing here asks Kagome. I came to asks you to come back and help us find the rest of the jewels shards before another demon worst then Narku, get there hand on it say's Inuyasha.

Please get your stuff and let go say's Inuyasha. What I just got back I have only been here for only 1 day say's Kagome. Please don't fight with me Kagome, we need to get them now say's Inuyasha. No I want to spend some time here with My friends and family say's Kagome. Oh well you please just get ready and let go say's Inuyasha, Again.

No I'm staying here I will be back in 2 more days so go home Inuyasha, yelled Kagome. Hey you go get ready or I will drag your butt back there say's Inuyasha. SIT, SIT, SIT, you are such a jerk say's Kagome. and pour Inuyasha, got up out of the ground spiting dirt out of his mouth. Fine stay here for all I care say's Inuyasha, and went and ran to the well and jump into it.

How dear He just come here and bug Me like that say's Kagome, and walk inside her house.

Back in the Past.

Inuyasha, had jump out of the well and started walking into the village, and mad but didn't know what to do for the next few days.

Keade's house. Inuyasha, just walk in.

Hey Inuyasha, your back say's Sango. Yeah I'm back say's Inuyasha. So no luck with getting Kagome, to come back ah Asks Miroku. Shut up she not coming back for 2 days yet say's Inuyasha. She said she well come back when she feels like it say's Inuyasha. Oh great so where suck here longer then say's Serena, out loud. Yes we are going to have to wait till Kagome, want to come back say's Inuyasha. Oh great that just great say's Serena. Yeah I know say's Inuyasha.

Well I told you that she wasn't going to just come right back say's Miroku. Yeah you should of know that say's Shippbo. once she away from her home along time she want to at least be home for 3 days at least say's Sango. Oh well time for me to go back to work then say's Serena. what do you mean time to go asks Miroku. I'm going out sent I have to wait for Kagome, to come back so I need to keep my fighting spirit up say's Serena. I can't wait till this is all over so we can finally get married say's Sango, looking at Miroku, in the eyes with such passion. Oh Sango, I love you so much say's Miroku. I love you too Miroku, and with that Miroku, and Sango, started kissing,

Ok now i'm going to be sick I am so out of here i will see you guy for dinner later on say's Serena, and she ran out the door.

Wow,,,,, that girl isn't at all like Kagome, she so much more then Kagome, she just want to fight all the time say's Shippbo. Miroku, and Sango, stop kissing.

I know it like all she want to do it fight say's Sango. Well she is a Warrior after all say's Miroku. Well I must say she does make a great student say's Keade. really you think she a great student say's Miroku. well at least unlike Kagome, she learn when I'm teaching both of them say's Keade. yeah she does help us out a lot say's Sango. Yeah and even Kirara, like Her and spend so much time with her and help her practice fighting say's Sango. Yeah I know that I have seen the two of them fight and they do great jobs and she lovely to all kinds of Animals Demons and humans, say's Keade. Yes she knows the land very well too say's Miroku. Hey she got a good point on working on training thought Inuyasha.

And she is kind of good looking too say's Inuyasha. Oh so you like Serena, say's Miroku. No I don't I love Kikyo, only say's Inuyasha, lying though his mouth. what I'm I talking about thought Inuyasha.

What you like Serena, asks Sango. I never said that I like Her I said she beautiful and that all I said. But I didn't say a thing about liking Her say's Inuyasha. It just I mean she does look pretty at time and she is just a very beautiful women is all.

I can look at women Miroku, say's Inuyasha. Yeah but she not even human or demon, she an Alien from another planet She wasn't even born here on Earth She was born on the Moon say's Miroku. Well He does have a point say's Shippbo. I mean look at Her blonde hair is so pretty and rare, say's Shippbo. So what so she a little different!ok a lot different but she understand Me and She is a true friend at heart she told Me a while back if I was in danger of losing my life, she would take my place in a heart beat safe my life and killed herself too save Me say's Inuyasha. I guess Inuyasha, does have a point say's Sango. She really is a true friend to us all and protect us all say's Sango.

Well I guess maybe I could see why Inuyasha, think she pretty, she really is good looking she has beautiful hair pretty good looking eyes and She has the most beautiful body I have ever seen say's Miroku. Hey Yelled Sango. well not has good looking has your Body Sango, You have the most perfect Body for me Say's Miroku. Oh shut up slap,, and with that Miroku, went silent for awhile.

But yes I do agree with you Miroku, I think she has Beautiful eyes, and she so strong and Her hair is just long and free blowing in the wind and she just not careless like Kagome, is and she never flirt with guys either say's Sango. OK, OK I'm getting out of here say's Inuyasha. Well I'm going out for a while see you at dinner say's Inuyasha, and he walk out too.

I think Inuyasha, like Serena, a little more then He say's he dose say's Keade. Oh! you think so Keada, asks Sango. Yeah she even got eye's for him too even though she doesn't want to it met it say's Keade. Oh great so they both like each other say's Miroku. I they just haven't finger that part out yet say's Keade. Anyway is it really all that bad for them to love each other asks Shippbo. Yes it is Shippbo, Kagome, she in a confuse mind right now she still love Inuyasha, very much and she will be back for him say's Sango. but she always so mean to Inuyasha, Say's Shippbo.

At least Serena, would be nicer say's Shippbo. no, no, no, Shippbo, as nice as she is they can't fall in love with each other Kagome, and Inuyasha, are meant to be together say's Sango. yes Sango, right they will get married just wait and see say's Miroku. I have to say this if Kagome, doesn't make a move for Inuyasha, soon she not going to have a chance because Inuyasha, has already fallen in love with Serena, He just doesn't know it yet so if Kagome, want him she going to have to make a move fast say's Keade. very well then we can't let them feel the love tonight say's Miroku. then let make a plan to make Inuyasha, and Kagome, alone together and to fall in love with each other again forever.

THAT IT FOR NOW.


	4. Lost, found, and Loved

the girl who change it all

Inuyasha, and Serena, alone.

Inuyasha, was walking around and then He found Serena.

Serena, and Kirara, were sitting on the ground and Serena, was looking up into the sky and look sad,  
and just then He seen a tear in her eyes that rolled down her cheak drop to the ground.

Hey Serena, what are you doing out here asks Inuyasha. Oh what are you doing here asks Serena.  
well Miroku, and Sango, are being to all Mushy for Me so I left say's Inuyasha.  
oh I see say's Serena.

She was so sad Inuyasha, could see the sadness in Serena, eye's and this would be the first time He had seen her sad or any sign of Feelings she had,  
Are you OK Serena, you been acting kind of sad and I would like to know if your ok say's Inuyasha.  
Oh Inuyasha, it nothing that you would understand say's Serena.  
try me I'm sure I could keep up. just let me try to help you, so I'm listening say's Inuyasha.  
well I guess I just can't stand seeing Miroku, and Sango, together sometimes say's Serena.  
what are you talking about asks Inuyasha. kind of worried about what she was trying to say.

Have you ever been so hurt by people just because your different asks Serena.  
so sometime you just can't stand when someone else has an happily ever after life say's Serena.

Ah what are you saying asks Inuyasha. You see I was in love once too, and I believe in him so much and I truly love him oh i really love that man but then he crush me say's Serena.  
what do you mean Asks Inuyasha.  
OK I'm listening to you please trust Me and tell Me what bugging you Say's Inuyasha.  
OK I will tell you but don't feel sorry for me you got it say's Serena. I'm listening say's Inuyasha.

Ok it all happen about a year ago started today would of been the day I almost got married say's Serena.  
what you were going to get married Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes I was now listen how I became what I'm today say's Serena.

Flashback.

Hey Serena, over here Say's Darien. Oh Hi Darien, say's Serena. sweetly as her normal self. Look I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight asks Darien. Of course as along as it with you say's Serena.  
great I will see you later tonight say's Darien. great I will see you there then say's Serena.  
great I love you Serena, say's Darien. I love you too say's Serena.

Later on that night.

This is it say's Darien. wow it nice really nice say's Serena.  
yeah it is so shall we go inside say's Darien. they Order there food they dance,  
and then they ate they dance some more then they went had some Sweet's and then Darien,  
Pop the question.

Serena, we been together for along time now say's Darien. Yeah 4 years say's Serena.  
yes and now that your 18 teen and your an adult now and what not say's Darien. yeah what about it Asks Serena. Well Happy Birthday Serena, say's Darien, has he held out a Black box and asks her to Marry Him.

Serena Tuskino, will you Marry Me asks Darien. Oh Darien, I will say's Serena. has she kiss him and he kiss her back and then he took her back to his place,  
Oh Darien, I can't believe we are getting married say's Serena. I know it going to be great having you as my wife say's Darien.  
yeah and soon I will be queen Serenity, too say's Serena. And then they kiss again, then Darien,  
laid her down into his bed and he was working her so he could sleep with her witch he got his way she gave in.

Darien, I'm ready now to Make Love, I want you to make love to Me Say's Serena. You sure your ready say's Darien.  
Yes I'm ready say's Serena. OK say's Darien.

Well after all I'm going to be your wife so there no harm in having you now say's Serena. ok if that what you want say's Darien. what I want is to have a family with you and live happily together with you Darien, I Love you say's Serena.

I love you too Serena, say's Darien. So they had Sex together.  
they set a date for the wedding and then they kept having sex a lot and Serena, it had been a year sent He Asks Serena, to Marry Him and they had been having sex with out protection and Serena, had seen that she wasn't getting pragenet at all then she was wondering why she wasn't and they did it all the time and never not once had Darien, pull out when he came.

She was wounding for a while then she thought maybe it will just take some time, and she was going to marry the man of her dreams.

the Day before the wedding.

Darien, Hello,,,,,,,it Serena, your future wife to be say's Serena. Rather happy she waited at his Apartment Door, she was waiting at his Door,  
nothing not a sound but then she pull out her Key that he had given her so she open the door and walk into the apartment.

Darien, hello are you home yelled out Serena. Then she heard voice in the back of his apartment,  
by his bedroom door she was about to open it when Darien, did and he look at Serena, and she seen him his room and another women was there.

Serena, what are you doing here asks Darien.  
I wanted to bring you this it the vows we are saying you sent me your so I thought I would bring you mined for you say's Serena. oh well thank you say's Darien.  
yeah so I guess you were busy with whatever say's Serena.  
oh no I'm not busy this is a classmate of my this is Jenny, say's Darien.  
Hi nice to meet you say's Serena. you too Darien, dose nothing but talk about you all the time he so love with you I Nvey you say's Jenny.  
Yeah she needed some help and I help her out with a paper she was writhing say's Darien.  
Oh OK I'm sorry I interrupted you two please for give me say's Serena.  
I have to go pick up my dress today so no promble I'm leaving now say's Serena. and then she left.

Jenny, and Darien.

Wow that was so close say's Jenny. I know i think we should be careful say's Jenny.  
look I didn't know she would be coming over today say's Darien.  
well I guess I well be going now say's Jenny.  
Jen, don't go she won't be coming back anytime soon say's Darien.  
oh really say's Jenny, yeah say's Darien. has He started kissing her neck and she kiss him back, I love you Darien. i Love you too Jenny, Say's Darien. then they both had sex in Darien's bed.

the worst day of My life.

Serena, woke up and was really happy she felt to cheerful and happy and she couldn't name how she was feeling but she was really happy, but she was sacred about it too something was wrong about how Darien, was trying to act like he was hiding something, last night with that Jenny, and Darien, no she didn't want to think bad about him about what he was doing she trusted him and that all there was to it.

Serena, are you home yelled out her made of Honer Leta.

Come on in Leta, say's Serena. look at the beautiful bride this morning. today is going to be a beautiful one say's Leta. I know it going to be a lovely day say's Serena.  
Yes now let go you have a hair appointment at 10:00, O'clock and then we need to get to the Church at 12:30 pm and get dress into your dress and then the wedding start at 1:00, say's Leta.  
OK what are we all waiting for then say's Rai. yeah if we are going to be on time we have to leave right now say's Amy. oh great then let get going say's Mina.  
ok let go everyone say's Serena.

They went to the get there hair's done.

Rai, had her hair tiara up nicely in a bun with two trays of hair over her ears. And Mina, had put her hair put as well with a curls look, to it. and Leta, stay some what the same way with curls and flowers in her hair.  
Serena, put her hair in curls and up with her hair half up and half down along with flower too and a tiara right on her head. and had a beautiful dress that had flower across the shoulder and chest holding the dress up the dress has marking in it that was sparkly very pretty.

( you can image the rest of the grown yourself), and dressing now she was going to be walking down the Ale and look at Darien, who was going to be her Husband, her one true love forever.

The music went on and the girl started walking down the ale.  
they all had the same color dress it was a dark blue like the night sky.  
and then Serena, walk down the ale,  
with her Father, and she was smiling and when she got the Alter.

the pirest started out with the hole wedding. and when it came time for the priest is line came to So speak now or for forever hold your peace, say's the priest.

I up ject say's Darien.

Serena, look confused at first what are you doing asks Serena.  
I'm very sorry Serena, but I can't Marry you say's Darien. what say's Serena, having tears fall down her face.  
I should of said something earlier but I'm In Love with someone else say's Darien. What why are you doing this to me say's Serena.  
it wasn't suppose to happen but it did and now I can't seem to get Jenny,  
off my mind I'm Sorry Serena, but I can't marry you say's Darien.  
why how could you do this to Me asks Serena.  
well I just I wanted a normal life and plus you could never have a normal life say's Darien.  
I love you but not as much as I did before plus I want to let go of the past we are not apart of the Moon anymore we have New lives now and it time I let go of the past say's Darien. I can't believe what I'm hearing Say's Serena, in tears.  
look I know this may sound bad but I'm going though a selfish faze right now say's Darien.

A Selfish faze Yelled Serena. I didn't plan on it just happen and then the only thing I wanted right now is to have is much Sex has I want and no a fence but I also want to be able to have a family and don't think I don't know about you not getting pragenet and Jenny, is helping me out with that witch you can't say's Darien. I'm sorry but I can not be with you anymore Serena, say's Darien.  
You asshole I gave everything to you everything I'm yelled out Serena, in tears and hurting she stood there and Leta, and the other's girl felt Sick with Darien, Leta,  
had it she started helping Serena's Father beat the hell out of him.

Then the priest told him to stop this is god home and he shall not disrespect it say's the man. they stop fighting and Darien, got up and walk out of the church with Jenny, walking out with him.

At Serena's House.

Oh my god why did he have to do this say's Serena, in tears. i don't know Baby, but he had no right to do that to you so help me if i ever see him again and this time i will kill him for hurting my baby say's Her Father.  
thanks Daddy, he walk out of her room to give her and the girl sometime alone.

How could he do this to me Asks Serena. I know it truly sucks say's Leta.  
I can't believe he could be such an asshole say's Mina. yeah I can't even believe it say's Amy.  
well at least he told the truth and you found out now and not later say's Rai.  
what kind of Support is that suppose to be asks Mina.  
yeah Rai, were here to try and cheer her up say's Leta.  
well at least she know now and not later say's Rai. well Rai, I can see your point say's Amy.  
it is a good thing we know about this now but the promble is Serena, broken Hearted say's Leta.  
yeah and friends are suppose to be there for there friends say's Leta. yeah we need to be here for Her say's Mina.  
ok find say's Rai. I'm sorry girls but could you all just leave me alone asks Serena.  
We can't leave you not when your like this say's Leta. please just go say's Serena.  
ok Serena, we will give you some time to yourself say's Amy.  
but we can't say's Leta. look Leta, I Know how you feel but sometime people like to be left alone say's Mina.  
ok if your really sure about this say's Rai.  
yes I want to be alone say's Serena. ok we will go now say's Leta.  
and then all left and went back to Rai's house.

Serena, cry her Eye's out how could he do this say's Serena.  
in just pain with tear just pour out of her eye's till something crack inside of her she was full of hate and betrayal and sadness she was so upset she got dress and went to the bar and went dancing as hard as she could all her pain was going though her dancing then some Men where talking with her and flirting with her and hitting on her she didn't care what there intention were she just drink all night and went at it she even got a few guys kissing her and then she left the bar with some of them they were having a party and she went with them dance some more and then she drake more and then she went up stair and had Sex with two guy's it turn into a threesome and she slept with two guy.

the next morning she woke up and walk out and so did they and then they went there own way, Serena, would go do her own thing and though out the week that what she did party's Sex, drinking her pain out. and after while she found out she still had no chance of getting pragenet she wasn't using any protection and she still couldn't so she went to a doctor and he had did some test on her and finally he told her that she may have a promble to where she could never get pragenet doesn't mean she couldn't but out 10 women that have the same promble has Serena, never have children and have no chance of it either ,

( I'am not sure what they call it where when women can't get pragenet) but I'm sure you prombley won't be able to have a baby ever say's her Doctor. I understand thanks for telling me say's Serena. after that she kept trying then after while she believe that she was never going to have a children ever she stop sleeping around she didn't want to have strange men on top of her so she stop sleeping around with strangers. And Rai, didn't help with her big mouth and she was making Serena,  
mad and she couldn't take it anymore so after 5 months she ran into Darien, and Jenny, and she was pragenet,  
Darien, had married Jenny, a month after Serena's wedding broke off and now they were having there own little family.

Serena, had seen Jenny's, belly and Darien's, arm around Jenny,  
and they were smiling and laughing about Baby name's and what the baby's name should be and how happy they were.

And Serena, started crying again, and she knew why he left it was 2 reason His first reason was because she was Sailor Moon, and 2nd she couldn't have a Baby and Darien, wanted a family and because she couldn't he threw her aside and didn't want nothing to do with her and so she was no more then his past girlfriend that he just wanted to fuck, she was no more then a door mat, she thought.  
then Darien, seen Serena, and walk over to Her that day well Jenny, used the bathroom, and told me something He wanted to tell Her.

Then that when Serena's heart shatter into million's of pieces He said the reason he was so happy with Jenny, was that she a real women a real Human and because he was so blind for not seeing how insane he was for even thinking about loving an Alien like Her that I was just some outsider and that Aliens and Humans can't live together and that I should just get lost and leave and never come back I'm not worth being in love with in the first place so I would be better off dead then alive say's Serena.  
And he did really say that to me too he dump Me he broke Me.

So after about a month Daddy had set up a camping trip and they We went fishing and hunting and work on some fighting skills and then they both had found sometime different well Serena, did she found a strange looking tree that look like it had an opening it and she went near it and so did her Dad and then Serena, fell though it and found herself in the past where Inuyasha's lives'.  
her Father was going crazy and trying to going though it too and could not and from that point on He never saw his little girl again, and everyone thought he was crazy and his own wife left him because she think something did happen to her little girl and her Husband was lying to her and wasn't speaking the truth to her so she took his Son with her and left him and they never talk again. And Serena, had become apart of the fight agent Narku, and some how he wanted her and she refuse him and wanted nothing but to fight and that what she did she change into a killer and slayer she slay Demon's and kill for living and soon she was fighting insanely,  
she was no longer sweet Serena, but a tuff ass bitch and once in a while to burn off anger she would find men that would do her the favor and she would have Sex and they would leave and so would she,  
she always got some guy that agree because she told them that they could have Sex with her because unlike some women she couldn't get pragenet and they like that so it was one of those no regret type thing.

So now you know what I have been though say's Serena.  
Inuyasha, felt bad for her it wasn't right he took her dreams away and broke her heart for some other girl and he even took her to bed and still left her for another he would never of left her not ever.

So anyway he left me right at the alter and that when something broke inside of me and I left the future world and I never went back to the future ever, and as I fight more and more I lost the anger but sometime that pain returns to me and I go out and drink or I fight or I have Sex say's Serena.

But he was right I'm just an Alien I shouldn't even be alive or even be here I just don't belong here I can't belong anywhere, say's Serena.  
with tear falling from her face.

So now you know what I'm talking about I don't hate Miroku, and Sango, I'm glad that there so happy cause I couldn't be happy at least they can have the life I always wanted so I guess I'm jealous say's Serena. You know your not the only one who feels that way say's Inuyasha. really and who else would feel like this say's Serena. Me because I was betrayed by Kikyo, and Kagome, both they both hurt me and just dump me say's Inuyasha.  
I hate myself for being a worthless half Demon, Shut up Inuyasha, has Serena, cut him off by yelling at him.  
there is nothing wrong with you being a half demon say's Serena.  
much better then being an Alien like me say's Serena.  
but I do feel that way say's Inuyasha. I also sometime I,,, just hate how Miroku, and Sango, have almost the perfect love say's Inuyasha.  
oh I see so we are in the same boat then say's Serena., yes I guess so say's Inuyasha.

Would you like to take a walks with me ask's Inuyasha. yeah i guess so say's Serena. They both went around the village walking.

back at the village.

Inuyasha, where are we going to asks Serena.  
just walking though the village is all say's Inuyasha. oh I see but where not alone here say's Serena.  
why do we need to be alone asks Inuyasha, kind of blushing red in the face.  
well I just mean it be nice to be alone not around a lot of people staring at me and wondering why I'm flying say's Serena. I see then ok then we shall be alone then say's Inuyasha. great let go say's Serena. why do you fly most the time do you ever walk place to place asks Inuyasha.  
well sometime I do but sometime I just like to hover is all it make it easier on the feet say's Serena.  
as she look at Inuyasha's body and then started blushing red,  
oh i guess that would be nice to be able to fly once in a while say's Inuyasha.  
yeah it is but people do get freak out at time for it say's Serena.  
well then let go say's Inuyasha. and then Inuyasha grab ahold of Serena's Hand well she wasn't looking at him then her head shot back around and look at Inuyasha, and he was smiling and it was kind of cute,  
and there was something inside that was feeling good and she felt good about it, and then she just walk hand in hand with Inuyasha.  
side by side without flying or hovering a bow the ground.

Hello youngers say's an old lady, Hello say's Serena.  
why you two look like you could used a rest say's the lady, not really say's Inuyasha, here why don't you two have a drink say's the lady, oh no I don't drink anymore it make me act like idiot say's Serena, Nore I, I well never drink say's Inuyasha. oh it just one little drink say's the lady, you two could us it say's the lady.  
well maybe just a little bit I have been a little upset today so it would take a loud off say's Serena,  
I guess I will if you are going to have one I guess I could used it to take off the anger I have on Kagome, dumping me say's Inuyasha.

Great here you go say's the old lady,  
thanks say's Serena, and Inuyasha, took there drinks and left for the fortess.

this stuff teast good say's Serena, yeah not bad at all say's Inuyasha.

and they walk off out of sigth.

the Night of Love.

Has Inuyasha, and Serena, were walking though the forest, Inuyasha, had look at Serena, and kind of blush at how beautiful she was and how she made him feel around her, then he started thinking about the first time he had see Serena, the very day they He met her.

Flashback.  
Inuyasha, and everybody were walking in the monteins looking for Narku.

So Kagome, do you sent anything here asks Sango.  
sorry nope not a thing it just kind of peaceful around here say's Kagome. well I guess we just keep walking then say's Miroku. what can't we stop and find some food I'm hungry say's Kagome. oh quit winding say's Inuyasha. let all just keep moving say's Inuyasha. you know what Inuyasha,  
you are such a jerk it no wonder you and I are over you can't even be nice to people say's Kagome. oh boy here she go again talking bad about Inuyasha, say's Shippbo.  
shut up Shippbo, say's Kagome. whatever if that the way you see me then you don't know that real me say's Inuyasha.  
and walk away from a fight with her for the first time, did he just walk away asks Miroku. it look like Inuyasha, is just tired of fighting with Kagome, and doesn't want to be sat for it say's Sango.  
yeah I agree with Sango, say's Shippbo. find let just go then say's Kagome. mad in the face.

they all kept walking a little bit farther, and then came a site and the bottom of the moment that look like a 4 hour walk was a village, wow finally we well have a nice bed tonight say's Kagome.  
yeah it would be nice to get some food and some good sleep for once say's Sango.  
and I agree with you Sango, say's Inuyasha. sent when do you agree on staying in a human village say's Kagome.  
sent I'm hungry and tired alright and I want to take a nap ok say's Inuyasha.  
find then let get going then say's Sango.  
yeah I don't want to here the fighting anymore say's Miroku.  
yes I agree with you guys say's Shippbo.

So they started out again, then Inuyasha, stop and then Sango, and Miroku, did too,  
what wrong asks Kagome. I scenting something say's Inuyasha. me too say's Sango.  
yep so do I say's Miroku.  
what is it I can't really feel anything say's Kagome.  
I sent it too say's Shippbo. were it coming from say's Sango.  
in the sky say's Inuyasha. in the sky Asks Miroku.

and then they all seen it all, the sky went darker and then they all sent evil and that wasn't good, great so much for a brake say's Inuyasha. yeah say's Kagome.  
well let go say's Miroku, and then Sango, jump onto Kirara, back with Miroku.  
there all Demon's say's Kagome, so let get going then say's Inuyasha, not only that they were Narku, Demon's Say's Miroku, yep here are frist sign in month say's Sango.

Sango started attacking them by throwing her weapon and Miroku,  
was sucking in the demon's in his wind tunnel and Inuyasha, used his sword, but then they all stop there still so much more then normal say's Miroku.  
and i can't get the rest with my wind tunnel say's Miroku. not with the poison inset out there say's Miroku. great then we just kill all of them at the same time say's Inuyasha. wait look say's Shippbo, pointing to a women in the sky, flying.

Who is that asks Kagome. I don't know what are you asking me for say's Inuyasha.  
look at her fight she killing Narku's Demon's so She not with Narku,  
that for sure say's Miroku.  
it doesn't mean she not any less dangers Miroku, say's Kagome.  
yes that is very true say's Sango.

And so they watch her movement and it was amazing how she was fighting with them at first all they seen her do was shooting arrow like Kikyo, and Kagome, did. they wonder at first maybe her powers were holding her up,  
then they seen something that was not normal priestess powers she ran out of arrows and then the Demon's were coming right at her, she in trouble say's Shippbo. we got to help her say's Miroku. Miroku's right yelled out Sango.  
ok then let get him say's Kagome. She had pull something out of nowhere in her hands holding something it was a staff and in a crescent moon shape in the middle on it there was some kind of jewel a crystal looking thing on it kind of like the moon wand just longer and bigger like a staff.  
look yelled out Shippbo, what say's Kagome.  
they all seen her staff glowing a light blue color and then the Demon's all of them turn to dust just like that.

Wow that was cool say's Shippbo. um Shippbo, that not priestess powers like mine are say's Kagome. um Kagome, she is a lot different but she sure is pretty say's Miroku.  
but I don't know what she is but I'm not sure if she is a priestess or what or even human but I can't even sent if she were a half demon either say's Miroku.  
hey your right say's Kagome. then what is she asks Sango. I don't know say's Miroku.

then she finish the last of the Demon's off with her staff they shot out a brite light out of it and then rest were killed but the last few were killed by Serena's hands glowing blue has well and shot star bolts right at them making them fall from the sky dead.

Oh my god now I know she different but she could be a Half Demon possibly,  
what kind of being could do that with there powers that strong Asks Kagome.  
I don't know I haven't come across such a women in my life but she very impressive say's Miroku. yeah I'm a Demon slayer and I have never ever seen anything like her before ever say's Sango. great so she could be some kind of Alien, is that what saying say's Shippbo. Alien's aren't real Shippbo, say's Kagome. oh yes they are my Father told me of them and I think that she is one of them say's Shippbo. what do you mean Shippbo, what do you know about these Alien's, you speak of Asks Miroku. well Father told me of them, there these one Alien's that are called The people of the moon or the Moon people something like that but they were sent to Earth but before that they live in outer space and then there what you call a Tamaraining type of Alien, too and they can fight even more dangerously then a full blooded Demon, can and they don't know how to talk like us enlist they kiss you to learn your leagues. and when there lips touch your own they can learn any leagues in any aria but they have to kiss you say's Shippbo.  
So they just go around kissing people Say's Inuyasha. No that just what they do if they can't understand us Say's Shippbo. So getting kiss from one them asks Inuyasha.

yeah but I don't know if that what she is there are a lot of Alien's packs out there that are even more evil and want nothing but domination say's Shippbo. at least that what Father told me before he died say's Shippbo.  
well thank you for your story Shippbo, but your father crazy in the head because there no such thing is Aliens, say's Kagome with her arms crossed.

You so Sure about that asks the women they seen fighting coming over to them.  
what do you want are you trying to pick a fight with us asks Miroku. with his Staff ready to fight as for Sango, and Inuyasha, and Kagome, even got ready to shot her.

Wow is this the way of saying hello you are very strange human's or your just like other no thank you or anything say's the women.  
wait you think we live in that village asks Kagome.  
wait you all don't asks the women with Dark blue eye's, no we are traveler's say's Kagome.  
oh well my mistake you may weld always, goodbye say's the women. and started to fly away, wait don't go say's Kagome.  
you must forgive us we thought you may be wanting to fight with us is all say's Kagome.  
why would I do that just go picking a fight with people that are good that help other's like I do say's the women. oh well we are so sorry Miss we didn't mean to do that say's Sango. it find I always have village and other people thinking all I want to do is kill, but there wrong I like protecting those who can't protect themselves say's the women. well that very nice of you I must say say's Miroku. yes it is nice thank you say's Shippbo.

So you Fox you know what I'm ah say's the women,  
Ah!they all went into shock, what asks Kagome.  
what do you mean I know what you are asks Shippbo. well I over heard you telling them about The Moon People, say's the women.  
well yes but I didn't know if that what you really are say's Shippbo.  
well you guess right fox kit say's the women. wait you are an Alien, then asks Kagome.  
kind of sacred, we don't like being compered to Alien's we are much nicer then Alien's are they kill with out care in the world, we are no more human then yourself we just live on another planet is all say's the women.  
wow so you really are one of the moon people then asks Shippbo.  
yes I'm say's the women. well actually I'm a half breed say's The women,  
I'm one of The Moon People and Half Tamaraining . wow you know I really like how you used your hands to blow up the demon's say's Shippbo.

oh you mean with my Starbolts say's the women.  
you mean Like this as she turn around and shot a path to the village that would make easier then the forest long way though, hay you made a new path to the village say's Sango.  
yes I did it well get you there in 12 min or less say's the women.  
wow amazing say's Miroku. yeah I know I'm amazing say's the women.  
you don't have to brag about it say's Kagome. kind of wired out by this girl and kind of wanting to get rude of her so i hope to see you again soon sometime fox kit, say's the women. ok oh and by the way my Name is Shippbo, that a lovely name Shippbo, thanks my Father name me say's Shippbo.  
My Name is Serenity Tamaran., a lot of my family and friend once in a while like calling me Serena, say's the women,  
Serena, well it been nice to have met you say's Shippbo.  
ok well Shippbo, we need to get going now say's Kagome. who sent a evil glare at Serena,  
yeah we do need to get moving say's Miroku. I see Um I guess it would be a good idea sent it look like we well be getting some rain well see you around say's Serena.  
wait why don't you come with us asks Miroku. what yelled Kagome.  
well did you not see what she just did back there she would make a great help in killing Narku, say's Miroku. no way is she coming with us say's Kagome. sent when are you the boss when it come to letting other join us Kagome, Asks Sango. if she want to come then she can say's Sango. yeah don't be mean to my new friend say's Shippbo.  
find she can come with us say's Kagome. trying not to lose her friends and make a fool of herself, what do you think Inuyasha, asks Miroku. if she join us asks Sango. I don't mind I guess she can be of some help to us say's Inuyasha. so it decided that if you want to you can come with us say's Miroku.  
well I'm traveling by myself and it would be nice to have someone to talk to now and then say's Serena.  
ok I will come with you all say's Serena, alright I have a new friend to hang with now say's Shippbo.  
Serena, kind of laugh.

and ever sent then She been with them fighting with them and protecting them like family and always being a true friend to Inuyasha, when Kagome, would be so mean to him,  
and the other's too, and they had gone into a battle with Narku, and she help them and from what it look like Narku, was gone Miroku's wind tunnel was gone for good and Kikyo, had die once again from Narku's hands and Inuyasha, had finally got Ravage for Kikyo's Death and Him and Serena, took out Narku, for good at least that what everybody think that he dead so life go's on But in the end Kikyo, was at peace once and for all.

End of Flashbacks.

Inuyasha!Inuyasha!say's Serena,  
ah yes say's Inuyasha, are you alright asks Serena.  
yes why would anything be wrong asks Inuyasha.  
well you are going red in your face say's Serena. when you were thinking say's Serena.  
oh I was well I don't know what your talking about say's Inuyasha.  
I think you do know what I'm talking about say's Serena.  
ok let get back to the village it getting really dark say's Inuyasha.  
no way are you getting off so easy now you tell me what you were thinking about say's Serena.  
ok fine I was thinking of the time when we first met say's Inuyasha.  
ok so can we go now asks Inuyasha.  
you were thinking about me say's Serena, blushing lighting.  
yeah the day we first met and we became friends and how we all acted like a family and your like a big sister to Shippbo, say's Inuyasha. i guess that true say's Serena.  
but you got one thing wrong say's Serena. what that asks Inuyasha, Shippbo, doesn't look at me as a Sister, that the way he look at Sango, and Kagome, say's Serena.

but he has love for you he care about you too a lot almost like A,,, Mother has he got cut off by Serena.  
finishing his last section before he could, Mother say's Inuyasha. yes he look at me has his Mother not his Sister say's Serena.  
I guess your right about that say's Inuyasha.  
but you do mean a lot to me and the other's too say's Inuyasha. Serena, felt warm inside and she did the unthinkable and just did what her heart was telling her to do.

So she came closer to Inuyasha, and he seen her coming closer to him,  
Why is she coming closer to me thought Inuyasha, he was thinking to himself he lost himself for a moment right there and then he felt his lips being pest ageist Serena's Lips,  
He didn't know what was going on but he soon found himself kissing back witch he never thought he would do with her.

They had pulled apart for air.

Wow your good say's Serena.  
I um blushing wait why did you kiss me just now asks Inuyasha.  
I wanted to thank you for what you said about having Me around say's Serena. Oh I see well your welcome say's Inuyasha. has he pulled her into his arms and kiss her back.

Inuyasha,well you do me a Favor asks Serena. what is it asks Inuyasha, sent Miroku, and Sango, seem to want to be alone say's Serena.  
yeah what about them there alone right now say's Inuyasha. well sent Keade,  
is gone out of the house helping out some other people right now she will be gone for the rest of the night say's Serena. yeah what about them all asks Inuyasha, well last time Keade, was gone and Shippbo, was asleep they were both making out like crazy and were having there hands all over each other say's Serena. Oh I didn't know they were on that Level yet say's Inuyasha, blushing a little. So what the favor asks Inuyasha.

Will you sleep out here with me tonight asks Serena.  
what asks Inuyasha, thinking dirty. I mean I would like to camp outside tonight and I was wondering if you would stay with me say's Serena.  
oh of course if you really want to me too say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Serena.  
sure thing say's Inuyasha.  
what did you think I was asking you to do asks Serena.  
nothing say's Inuyasha, blushing really hard.

Oh no you didn't you had your mind in the gunner didn't you asks Serena. what No I was not say's Inuyasha, trying to cover his ass.  
yeah sure you weren't you thought I was asking you to sleep with me didn't you asks Serena.  
No I was not yelled Inuyasha, blushing really red to where he was the color of his Kimono jet red.  
you were too say's Serena. was not say's Inuyasha. yeah right say's Serena.  
you are to much like my little brother acting like he didn't get his hands in the cookie jar Say's Serena, laughing. I was not in the cookie jar whatever that means anyway Say's Inuyasha. OK Mr. tuff guy Say's Serena.

after there little fight they set up camp then started the fire because it had started getting darker out and colder so they lited a fire.

So Inuyasha, what would you like me to make you for dinner asks Serena.  
it doesn't matter say's Inuyasha.  
well let see what i have in my bag say's Serena. OK say's Inuyasha, he waited while she look though it and he was watching her the hole time thinking about how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her has a friend or something more then that, wait when did Serena, become more then a friend no she is only my friend and that it i don't need to get hurt again thought Inuyasha, to himself and then broke out of his silent.

well there some,,,,,,,, no,,,,,,,,,,,, you wouldn't like that say's Serena. going though her bag a little deeper and then she pull out a jar and it was full of some strange food but smell great at the same time it smell kind of like meat some kind of meat but not sure to what it was.

What is that asks Inuyasha. this is my food I hunted down the other night it pretty good,  
but I don't know if you would like it say's Serena. well it smell good it can't be all that bad say's Inuyasha. OK here she put out a few peace's and started cooking them up and they smell like a steak and it taste really good,

Wow this is really good say's Inuyasha, digging in to the meat with it fangs. what is this Asks Inuyasha. well those are Meat Apples they have different flavor of meat and those are Weed Rats from another planet that I got them from they are a lot bigger then the one that are here one Earth but the one from my home world they are just a little bit bigger. The Weed Rat's are a lot more meaner is all but there kind of an Alien Rat but taste great for good meals they can last for weeks before they go bad say's Serena.  
no kidding well this is great say's Inuyasha.  
yeah well there also great in stew's too now I don't mean to brag but i make a mean weed rat stew say's Serena, with a smile.  
well I will have to have you make it for me sometime and try for myself say's Inuyasha.  
really you would actually eat my food asks Serena.  
well I'm eating this aren't I say's Inuyasha. well I guess so it just no one ever wanted me to cook for them before everyone who ever taken a look at my food and no one eat my food they take one look at my food and look like there going to be sick and never even giving it a try not once say's Serena. But ever sent I was born thing were very strange and I didn't think I would ever fit in with everyone else because I was so different say's Serena.  
I know how you feel but we don't have to let the past mess up are live now do we asks Inuyasha. and beside I would love to eat dinner with you every night say's Inuyasha.  
so you wouldn't mind eating my weird food asks Serena.  
not at all i would love to at least try it, it can't be all that bad say's Inuyasha. well some stuff you won't like say's Serena.  
it find you cook me whatever you think I would like ok say's Inuyasha.  
ok it a fair deal say's Serena. good it look like I have some one to cook dinner for me after all say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, was laughing out loud, what are you laughing about asks Inuyasha. you are just to cute sometimes say's Serena, with her smile still on her face.  
Inuyasha, just blush and said nothing about that comment she had said.

So what do you think about traveling with us asks Inuyasha. what kind of question is that asks Serena.  
well I mean how do you like being with us asks Inuyasha.  
oh well it fine I guess say's Serena. it fine that the best you could say asks Inuyasha. alright I like being with you say's Serena. blush,,silently,,I really love being with you and the other's too say's Serena. you love being with me asks Inuyasha.  
Yes I Love being with you your the only one who understand me say's Serena.  
Me asks Inuyasha, you know what it like to be alone and hurt by people say's Serena.  
well I guess your right about all of those things but I mean what else do you mean when you say you love me say's Inuyasha. I just mean your my best friend for the first time I feel wanted or needed say's Serena.

I like you too Serena, your right about us about how much we are alike say's Inuyasha. yeah we are a lot a like say's Serena. thank you Serena, say's Inuyasha.  
sure but why are you thanking me asks Serena.  
your my best friend too say's Inuyasha, with a smile. your welcome say's Serena.  
Inuyasha, just smile is all and then they both came closer to each other and Inuyasha, close it between them he kiss Serena.  
and she kiss back and after some time they parted for air to breath, oh wow Inuyasha, your a really great Kisser say's Serena.  
I Know but your way better at this then Me say's Inuyasha, with a little blush, She just went back to Kissing him again and didn't stop she hadn't been with a man for years, Kissing.!Inuyasha, um we should stop this right now say's Serena. quickly wait I thought you done this before asks Inuyasha.  
I just don't want us to regret doing something we may regret later on mostly I don't want you to feel like you made a bad choice say's Serena.  
oh don't be like that Serena, you don't have to be a fade say's Inuyasha.  
Look I just don't want to get us into trouble say's Serena, She,,,,,,,it ok we don't have to do anything i wouldn't want to make my best friend upset with me so we will stop this I'm sorry I didn't know what got into me say's Inuyasha.  
it ok you are a Man and I am a women and it naturel for us to want this say's Serena.  
yes it is but I wouldn't want to get you pragenet say's Inuyasha. you couldn't get me pragenet not even if you try to say's Serena.  
oh really you shouldn't let a little thing like that get you down say's Inuyasha.  
look Inuyasha, no human could get pragenet what make you think that you would get me Pragenet asks Serena, I'm not human say's Inuyasha.  
I'm half Demon, demon blood inside of me And a Demon's,  
blood and demon Sperm is much stronger then human Sperm it can make a lot of different say's Inuyasha. how ever I'm not sure but it would happen but not something you would want to find out say's Inuyasha.  
finally looking away from her, Serena, was thinking about what he just said it was going over and over in her head,  
Demon Sperm isn't the same has human Sperm you could get pragenet a hole lot faster then with human sperm it stronger say's Inuyasha.

Serena, blush but then look at Inuyasha, she really wanted to have a Baby but could she do that to Inuyasha, asks him to do such a thing no she wouldn't us him like that.  
she us other's she wouldn't lose her only friend who understood her but she wouldn't mind living with Inuyasha, either maybe she could be his girl maybe, she just was sacred of being hurt again, and something told her Miroku, and Sango, don't want them together and Kagome, just going though one of those time where she doesn't even know what she want in life and she will want Inuyasha, back.

Hey is anybody in there asks Inuyasha.  
you weren't talking to me you were out of it then you were blushing say's Inuyasha.  
oh yeah I was just thinking about what you said is all say's Serena.  
what I said asks Inuyasha. yeah about how Demon sperm is so much stronger then human sperm is say's Serena.  
you were thinking about that Asks Inuyasha. yes it the truth say's Serena. wait were you blushing because you were thinking about sleeping with me asks Inuyasha, red in the face.  
I didn't say I was say's Serena. you were weren't you say's Inuyasha.  
ok yes I was but I didn't mean to be a pervert about it and I would hate to lose you has a friend say's Serena.  
Inuyasha, stay silent and I would hate to lose you your my best friend say's Serena.

Oh Serena, say's Inuyasha, and start Kissing her again, and she kiss back and this time she only stop for air,  
Serena, do you think you and I could make a deal asks Inuyasha.  
and what that asks Serena.  
Look I know how much you want to have a family and you really, really, want to have a Baby, So if your ok with it I would like it if you let me be the one to help you bear a Child say's Inuyasha.  
would you let me be the Father of your child Asks Inuyasha.  
what you would do that for me asks Serena.  
only if your ok with a Half Demon, being the father of that child say's Inuyasha.  
Mind it I would love it I mean I can't believe you would do that for me say's Serena, with a smile on her face. Well then your ok with it say's Inuyasha. Yes I'm say's Serena. but what do you want from me in return asks Serena. nothing really just I want to get back at Kagome, for thinking I well never get married or have a family so I want to show her what she miss out on and what she could of had because if you do this with me I want you to be my Mate my Wife and the mother of my Baby, say's Inuyasha.  
oh so you just want to used me to make Kagome, jealous say's Serena,  
kind sad now.

Inuyasha, seen that he made her mad that he hurt her feelings,  
NO that not the only reason that I want, I want her to see what she lost but that not the main thing, I want to Love you like no other Man has ever done for you I want to make Darien, regret leaving you say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, look up at him and was now smiling brightly at him really say's Serena.  
yes but you do have to do one thing because I know it would be best before we do anything I want you to go and see your Father again, I want him to meet me because I want him to know how much his Daughter make me feel about her and how crazy she make me feel and that he a great man and teacher for what he has teach you all your life say's Inuyasha.

Oh Inuyasha, say's Serena.  
and she kiss him harder then before, now let go see your father ok say's Inuyasha.  
yes say's Serena.

so that it for now let hope Her father will be has happy has everyone else is. wait what going to happen when Miroku, and Sango, are to late to stop Inuyasha, and Serena, from falling in love with each other. stay tune till next time.


	5. Inuyasha's Plan

the girl who change it all

The future.

Serena, went to the well with Inuyasha, and he pick her up and took her though the well and Serena, seen that she was fanlly home.

Oh My God I'm finally home say's Serena. yes we are home say's Inuyasha. come on let go meet your father say's Inuyasha. OK but it may sacred him say's Serena. I know but if he loves you, and love you the way you say he did then you have nothing to be worried about then say's Inuyasha. thanks Daddy going to be shock about you is all it not every day that He see a Demon in front of himself say's Serena. Oh he won't see me in my real form I didn't want to sacred him so I thought about that say's Inuyasha. And what that asks Serena, well I thought I would used your Luna pin say's Inuyasha. I thought it would work on me for a Day or so say's Inuyasha. Oh yeah I didn't think about that say's Serena. yeah so let give it a try shall we say's Inuyasha. OK here goes nothing say's Serena. You remember the words right asks Serena. yeah something like that. Sisisky power yelled out Inuyasha. turn me into my Human self yelled out Inuyasha. And it work He transform into his human form.

Inuyasha, Oh my God look at you Inuyasha, your so good looking but your way cuter in your Half Demon form say's Serena. I know but I don't want to sacred your Father say's Inuyasha. I know thank you for doing this for me say's Serena. I would do anything for you say's Inuyasha. I Love you Inuyasha, say's Serena. he wasn't ready for her to say that He didn't think She would say that to him yet but he was happy to hear it, I love you too say's Inuyasha.

they walk for a while then Inuyasha, wanted to make a stop first and asks Souta. for a favor on how to trade his Gold money in for the future kind of money and so he did and Souta, he didn't even know it was Inuyasha, at first but then Inuyasha, show himself too him and then transform again. So He didn't have to wear that dumb hat on His head. So they went to go do that and He asks Serena, to stay there where Kagome's Mother had fun talking with her for sometime and they talk about Inuyasha, and her started a family together and she was happy for Inuyasha, after her Daughter dump him she knew she couldn't make her daughter love someone but she didn't have to cheat on him like the way she did.

Down town.

This is it Inuyasha, the Bank you take your money in there and they will turn into some hard cash say's Souta. OK now let go say's Inuyasha.

Hello sir, How may I help you asks the man be hide the counter. well I have this old gold here and I was wondering if you would make a trade or give me some money for it say's Inuyasha. Woo where did you get this gold asks the man. it was his Great grandfather, and he wanted to know if he could sell it for his girlfriend and buy a ring for her say's the kid. well, well, well, let take a look here and find out if it pure cold and see what it worth say's the Man.

Few min went by.

Ok you can make a lot of money for this gold the fact that you have so much of it say's the man. well my grandfather was apart of a minding group and he wanted his Family to be able to take care and used it when the right time was needed say's Inuyasha. OK well with all of this you can make a million air say's the man. but we are a bank and we can help you cash it so where would you like to put this money in witch account Asks the man. Do you even have an Account with us Asks the Man. Oh Yes I believe I do It should be going to a Mrs. Tuskino, Say's Inuyasha. Is there a Serena Tuskino, account open in this place asks Inuyasha. Um Serena, has in daughter asks the man.

Yes that would be the one say's Inuyasha. Why yes she still has an account her father hasn't close this one yet there two day left on it after that it will be close forever say's the man. Well you can keep it open cause She and I are getting married and she going to want this money say's Inuyasha. Oh My I thought His daughter got lose in the forest asks the man.

look buddy just put the money in there you got that say's Inuyasha. Fine I get it keep my nose out of this say's the man. So He did what he was told well that it everything for you and your wife say's the man. Ok now I will keep $15,000 out so I can let her pick out her own ring say's Inuyasha. have a nice day say's the man, and they left.

Back at the house.

Sorry it took so long man trying to get money for this time is weird say's Inuyasha. yeah so why did you do that anyway asks Serena. because all the money I had is now all in your bank account say's Inuyasha. you did that for me say's Serena. yes I did say's Inuyasha. they walk a little longer and then Serena, came to a stop and look at a house.

That it Inuyasha, this is where i grew up say's Serena. wow nice house say's Inuyasha. Serena, walk up to the door and knock on the door at frist there wasn't anything not a sound But then she knock again, and then Serena, push the door open and walk in calling out her Father Name Aragon, are you here yelled out Serena.

She walk though the house then went into the living room and seen a man sitting in a chair and wasn't even moving at all.

Daddy say's Serena, in a silent voice. The man jump and turn around to look at His once so call daughter standing beside him looking at him.

Se, Sere, Serena, is it really you Asks her Father. yes Daddy it me I'm home I finally found My way home again say's Serena. It really is Me Daddy say's Serena. Oh Baby is it really you say's Her father. Yes Daddy it Me say's Serena. No it can't be I saw you pull into a tree and you were gone it can't be you yelled her Father. Yes it is me say's Serena. Daddy I know this sound strange but it is me I came back to you to make sure your ok say's Serena. back say's her Father. yes Daddy I'm home it really Me your baby girl say's Serena, with her sad eye's. It can't be are you a ghost asks Her father. Not Daddy I'm alive I've always been alive Daddy it Me your little princess say's Serena, banning down now in front of Him and got him to look her in the eye's.

Inuyasha, look at Serena, and her Father, and could see how hard it was for the man, to think he lost his baby and then she stand in front of Him too it had to be hard for him.

Oh Serena, I thought I would never see you again Say's Her Father, in tear holding His daughter closer then ever a fade she may just fade away. I know Daddy I was suck in another world but I finally came home all thank to Yasha, here he bought me home say's Serena. who asks Serena's Father. Daddy this is Inuyasha, he help Me to get home say's Serena. It nice to meet you sir, you have a fine Daughter she make life worth living and she a very wonderful women say's Inuyasha.

The Man had become full a where of what was going on and he had seen it really was his Baby girl she was home, home again, all because of this young man that was with Her be side her.

Oh Thank you so much for bringing my baby home I miss her so much say's Her Father. It nothing sir, but like I said your daughter mean a lot and I couldn't help but want to help her get home and safe say's Inuyasha. thank you say's Her Father.

So how have you been asks her Father, I'm fine Daddy I have been worried about you mostly say's Serena. I have been fine but I have been a little bit of a wreck sent your mother Left me say's Serena's Father. What Mom left you asks Serena. yeah she did say's her Father sad now. Why what happen asks Serena. She thought I went Crazy she didn't believe when I told her what happen too you say's Her Father. what do you mean Asks Serena. Your Mother think that I went crazy say's Serena's Father. she left Me then she divorce Me then she remarried some rich Man and Sammy she won't even let Me see him ever again because she think i let you get killed cause I wasn't protecting you the right way say's her Father. No how could she do that to you asks Serena. she just didn't believe Me when I told Her that you were pulled into a tree and everyone around town think that I Killed you or you were killed by some kind of animal like a bear or something like that say's Her Father. But you would never do that or anything like that, that not You how could she say's Serena. It ok Baby I'm just glad that your back and safe and sound say's Her Father.

I Believe you Daddy, don't worry I'm home now and I will be here more offend say's Serena. thank God say's Her Father. Now I'm going to go cook you some food cause you look like you haven't been eating very well or taken care of yourself either like showering say's Serena. Oh yeah but I don't have any food here say's her Father. very well then let go out together the three of us OK say's Serena. well OK I guess I could really eat something say's her Father, sound good to me say's Inuyasha. yes so why don't you for take a shower and I will find something nice to wear and find Inuyasha, some clothes as well Say's Serena. Ok dear your right I have been a little over board but I don't have to worry cause your home Now Say's Serena's Father.

that it for this chapter.


	6. A Father's Blessing and A goodbye

the girl who change it all

So they all left together and Serena's Father was watching His Daughter and this Man that was with Her and they were looking at eachother in a very loving way and He smile cause He didn't think She would ever see His Daughter smile at any other man again.

Well I'm going to go use the restroom for a min, say's Serena. OK whatever that means Say's Inuyasha. it mean the bathroom you nature calls Say's Serena. Oh sorry I Asks Say's Inuyasha, smiling at Her. Huh, Say's Serena, crossing her arms She walk of to the bathrooms.

You truly care about My daughter don't you Son Asks Aragon. Why Yes I do Sir, She make My heart feel like it flying and it feel just so wonderful I can't even think about how life could be without her anymore Say's Inuyasha. Well it sound to me that you have truly fallen for my Daughter Say's Aragon. I have and I had to get her back to you because if she never seen you again I think she would regret not coming back well she had the chance Say's Inuyasha.  
Your a very kind hearted Man to care about Her Feelings Say's Aragon. I do care about Her a lot Say's Inuyasha.

Well that good Darien, wouldn't even think about Her first before Himself Say's Aragon.  
I know She told Me all about what He did on there wedding Day Say's Inuyasha. yeah when that son of a bitch broke off the wedding to My daughter and broke Her heart using Her like she was some toy He could throw away the jerk use her for his own selfish reason. And So I tackle Him to the ground and I gave him a good beating of a life time Say's Aragon. If I had been there I prombley of help Ya Say's Inuyasha.  
Laughing lol! Aragon, was laughing.

What so funny Asks Inuyasha. Nothing it just you remained Me of Someone I once knew Say's Aragon. Really who was that Asks Inuyasha. Me when I was younger in high school when I was in love with girls like crazy but not as much Has My Wife Say's Aragon.  
Oh I See Say's Inuyasha. Anyway there something I would like to asks you Say's Inuyasha.  
Let me Guess You want to know if it alright if you Married My Daughter Asks Aragon.  
wait you knew I wanted to ask you for your permission Asks Inuyasha. Of course I notice Say's Aragon.  
How did you know if I may asks Say's Inuyasha. Because the way your looking at my Daughter was filled with more love then Darien, ever show Her, plus the way He treated Her it clearly showed more love with himself then with Her. So when I see you two together I just knew you two have fallen deeply in love with each other Say's Aragon.

Well you be right, I love your Daughter very much and I want you to be alight with you asking her to come live with Me or Me with Her I can do whatever make you apart of Her life too Say's Inuyasha.  
You are very sweet Man Yasha. Hey only Serena, get away with calling Me that Say's Inuyasha. Ok, Inuyasha, sorry I man you really are just like Me Say's Aragon, laughing.

But I don't know you very well I will have to get to know you first before I give you My blessing Say's Aragon. that fair I can respect that sir Say's Inuyasha.  
good I'm glad were on the same side Say's Aragon. thank you Say's Inuyasha.

I'm back so did you guys find some nice to talk about well I was gone asks Serena.  
Well of course we did I like this young Man Serena, Say's Her Father. Great so it sound like to Me you two must of had a good talk Say's Serena. Oh we had a great talk Say's Inuyasha.  
That good oh look are food is here Say's Serena.

Here you go Say's there waiter.  
Thank you Say's Serena. thanks Say's Inuyasha. Thank you sir, Say's Aragon. I hope you enjoy your food is there anything else I can get you before you eat Asks the Waiter.

Um just some A1 and that should do it for My meat Say's Serena. very well Say's the waiter.  
after they ate there dinner silently Inuyasha, had asks Serena to dance with him.  
witch she said OK and Her Father watch them dance and was happy to See His little girl had finally grown up Now she was truly ready to get married unlike last time she was a little to young yet but this time She was ready and this time it would be with the right Man. Inuyasha, was the right one for His Daughter He wouldn't hurt Her the same way Darien, did.  
He was going to let Inuyasha, marry His Daughter but He wanted to wait it out a little longer before He made up His mind.

Serena, and Inuyasha, dance around the floor nicely nice and slow.  
Darien, had walking into that Restraint. And Seen Serena, dancing with a New Man and Something came over Darien, He felt Jealous for the frist time in years something about this Guy, made Him' mad plus She Was Smiling He thought He left her crush not happy he was to Rip her Heart out but she was acting as if she were find again.

what the hell is she doing here Asks Darien. who Asks Jenny. My Ex Serena, Say's Darien.  
so what your going to run into her once in while it doesn't mean you have to get mad About it Say's Jenny.  
Of course babe you know I love you Say's Darien. I know Say's Jenny. and are Son Toby.  
Say's Darien. well were going to go sit at are table Say's Jenny. right I'm going to go say Hi to Her and find out who her boyfriend is Say's Darien. oh come on Darien, just leave the girl alone Say's Jenny. I'm just going to say Hi Say's Darien.

Meetin once again.

Oh Inuyasha, My Father really Seem to like you Say's Serena. yeah he dose and he even told Me that Himself Say's Inuyasha, holding her closer to him. Oh Inuyasha, you made My life worth something it like the whole worlds is different Say's Serena. well I'm glad you feel this way about Me because that how I feel about you Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, thank you Say's Serena. No need to thank Me all I wish to know is, I'm in love with the Queen to be and i would like to know if she feel the same way about Me? Asks Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, I truly I'm in love with you and forever I wish to be yours and only yours Say's Serena. well Serenity I do believe we have come to understanding and loving Each other Say's Inuyasha. We have Say's Serena.  
She,,,,,has Inuyasha, was leaning in for a Kiss, Serena, did the Same thing.

Hey Serena, yelled a voice she thought she would never have to hear again.  
She spin around really fast.

Hey Baby where the hell have you been Asks Darien. You had the girls so worried and Me Say's Darien. Um who are you Asks Inuyasha. the most important question is who are you Asks Darien. I'm Inuyasha. Now who are you Asks Inuyasha. your Name is Dog Demon Asks Darien, laughing. Shut up yelled Inuyasha, getting angry now.

So Serena, where you pick this Dog up at Say's Darien. Punch Serena, wasn't the same girl Darien, Once Knew.

What the hell was that for I come over to say Hi and you punch Me Yelled Darien. Silent I will not hear anymore of this crap Yelled Serena. wow you sure got a new mouth on you Say's Darien. Shut Up Darien, you left De don't go acting like you care about Me now Say's Serena, with her fit getting stronger. wait a min, this jerk is Darien, Asks Inuyasha.

The one any only Inuyasha, Say's Serena. look pup stay out of this Say's Darien. So Serena, you think you can just go pick up some new boyfriend after the way I left you Say's Darien.  
Um Yes cause you don't own Me Say's Serena. Well guess what You are going to stop seeing this guy cause I didn't tell you that you could date someone else Say's Darien. You don't own Me Darien, Say's Serena. Oh yes I do I mark you Say's Darien. what Asks Serena. You dump Her Yelled Inuyasha. I had sex with her so she mine Say's Darien. what ever your not a demon you can't clam Her Say's Inuyasha. shut up and stay out of this yelled Darien.  
alright it go time Say's Inuyasha. no yelled Serena. what Asks Inuyasha, He not worth it Say's Serena.  
I'm not Asks Darien. No you pick your wife already I don't belong to you Darien, not anymore and I'm going to marring Inuyasha, someday so back the fuck off Say's Serena.  
NO I dump you your supposed to be hurting still you are supposed to died heart broken not in the arms another Say's Darien. your supposed to be crying over me eating Ice-cream watching old sad movies Say's Darien.

Huh you really don't know Me anymore maybe that was the old Me always thinking that I needed to be protected that everyone had to protect me and that I couldn't do a thing on My own but now I'm stronger and I will never again feel like a child that need to be protected Say's Serena.

what why you Say's Darien. who wanted to hit her now. Don't even think about it don't move or else Say's Inuyasha. Or what you going to do to Me little Man Say's Darien. That it I had it yelled Inuyasha.  
Punch,,, but it wasn't Inuyasha, who hit Darien it was Serena's Father Aragon.

I told you if you ever speak to my daughter again I would brake you in two Say's Aragon.  
back off old man this isn't your fight Say's Darien. Oh it is my fight is has everything to do with My Daughter say's Aragon. find have it your way Say's Darien. taken a creep shot at Serena's fathers Rib cage.

AH Dad yelled Serena. She started a fight with Darien, He knock her around a bit fingers still so weak Say's Darien. well I'm Not Say's Inuyasha. taken a hit to Darien's head Wow what the hell that was a lot of power Say's Darien. yeah it is a lot of Power cause after all I'm a Half Demon not Human like you Say's Inuyasha, showing his true form. what the hell Say's Darien.  
now it your move Say's Inuyasha. Wow Inuyasha, really is a Demon Asks Aragon.  
Yes Dad He a Half Demon Say's Serena. forget it Serena, you really are a little bitch aren't You even went and found yourself a Demon how did I not see this coming let me guess no one else would even want you so you go for the village reject Say's Darien. Serena, had it shut up you can make fun of me all you want but you Leave My Guy alone yelled Serena.  
has her hands shot out her star bolts. Yah,,, what the hell were those Say's Darien.  
do you like my new powers Darien, Say's Serena. whatever Freak Say's Darien.  
well that could of gone worst Say's Aragon. has He fainted. Daddy yelled Serena.

Has She took her father to the hospital has fast has she could.

Is He going to be alright Doc, Asks Serena. Um He Seem to be very weak but He May come out of this alive but the next 24 hours are serous Say's the Doctar. thanks Say's Serena.  
It OK Serena, He strong He will be alright Say's Inuyasha. holding her close to him.  
but what if something happen to him Say's Serena. Miss Tuskino, Say's the Doctor.  
Yes that Me Asks Serena. Your Dad has woken up right now and is asking for you and your boyfriend to come in and talk for a min, OK say's Serena.

A Father's Blessing.  
Dad you awake Asks Serena. Um hey baby Say's Aragon. are you going to be OK Daddy Asks Serena. I'm a fade i let him get the best of me i guess i'm not has young has i used to be Say's Aragon.  
Oh daddy you well always be like a young man to me your heart will forever stay young Say's Serena.  
yeah well I'm started to feel my age catching up to me Say's Aragon. Daddy why are you talking like this Asks Serena. listen to me Serena, i feel like my time has come Say's Aragon.

What no don't talk like this don't worry your going to get better Say's Serena. I just want you to know how I feel about all of this and I'm glad you have found a life that give you so much joy and I want You and Inuyasha, to settle down Say's Aragon.  
Daddy Say's Serena. Inuyasha, is a great man and will never brake You the way Darien, did and You both have My blessing. I hope I live to see My grandchildren but if I don't Inuyasha, Say's Aragon.

Yes sir, answered Inuyasha.  
Take care of My baby She mean the world to Me I Love her so much, always never forget your love for her and Serena, forever trust Inuyasha, with your life you two must know in life that people well try and test you for your love for each other. So just promise Me you will try to prove that your love is as strong has A Mountain or has strong has a wave has the tide has it pushes it wave to land and never gives up. I promise you Aragon, I will forever be faithful to Her I will protect her and my future children always will she be the only women I will love and be with no other shall have Me Say's Inuyasha.  
Good I like to hear those words from you it mean you are truly ready for My Blessings Say's Aragon. thank you very much sir, I truly will forever be here for you and your daughter Say's Inuyasha. um good Say's Aragon. Daddy please don't died on me please Say's Serena. I'm not sure what will happen to me in the next few hours or days but I want you to know this Say's Aragon.

What is it Daddy Asks Serena. Know this is that I Love you and I will truly and always be proved of you Say's Aragon. Your proved of Me Asks Serena. I'm and you were the greatest gift I could ever have I love you Say's Aragon. I love you too Daddy Say's Serena.  
Go now go Home and rest you and Inuyasha must think about your life's together Say's Aragon.  
Daddy I want you to stay with us please try to stay strong Say's Serena. go now Say's Aragon.  
Ok Say's Daddy I love you Say's Serena, has she bent down to kiss her father forehead. I love you Say's Serena.  
I love you too Serena, My Little Princess Say's Aragon. Serena, just smiling and walk out the door.

Oh Inuyasha, Say's Aragon. yes Asks Inuyasha. I know I won't make it by morning so please give Serena, everything she deserved Say's Aragon. I understand sir, I wish there was something I could do for you Say's Inuyasha. You already have Son Say's Aragon. what Asks Inuyasha. You have bought My Daughter back to Me that was the best thing I was able to see her smiling face once again. and seeing the two of you together made this old man old heart jump for joy. promise me you will protect her love her and forever treat her fair Say's Aragon. I will I promise Say's Inuyasha.  
Here take this this number I wrote for you it all of My money I'm giving everything I own to Serena, and when you two are married it well belong to the both of you Say's Aragon.

We can't take this Say's Inuyasha. yes you can I want to this is My last gift to You and My Daughter Say's Aragon. thank you sir, I promise we will take care of everything Say's Inuyasha.  
now go and Protect My Daughter Married Her and Make her happier then she has ever been before Say's Aragon. yes sir, Say's Inuyasha. You Know I always wonder what it would be like if I had a Son and I hope He would be just like you Say's Aragon, smiling.  
Inuyasha, look at Him Me He would be just like Me Asks Inuyasha, Yes your true self Say's Aragon.  
thanks Dad Say's Inuyasha. Now Go and take care of my Daughter My Son Say's Aragon. putting his hand on Inuyasha's Hand and then fell back to sleep.

Later that Night.  
Serena, and Inuyasha, went back to her house to wait and see how her father was going to be but Inuyasha, knew He prombley wouldn't live any longer. But He was hoping the old man would pull though this so He didn't have to See Serena, cry again He hated it when She cried. Inuyasha.

I know what He told you Inuyasha, Say's Serena. Who what told me Asks Inuyasha,  
My Father I know what He told you and I know He won't make it out of this Say's Serena.  
I'm sorry it just I didn't want you to be upset Say's Inuyasha. I know you were just trying to be here for me and this is Darien's Doing Say's Serena, close to crying again.  
I know if I ever see him again I will kill him Say's Inuyasha. No Inuyasha, He not worth it Say's Serena.  
you sure about that Asks Inuyasha. Yea I don't want anymore killing unless there Demon's that need to be killed Say's Serena. very well if that what you wish Say's Inuyasha.  
yeah let get some rest Say's Serena, laying down.

Inuyasha, and Serena, fell asleep in the same bed.  
Inuyasha, cuddle up agents Serena's body keeping her warm.  
till Her phone started ringing.

Um, has Serena, roll out of Inuyasha's arms He woke letting her go has she grab hold of the phone.  
Um Hello Say's Serena, very tired. Um Miss Tuskino this is Doctor Kuskion. Yes How is My father Doctor Asks Serena, more awake. has well has Inuyasha, who was listening to them talk on the phone.  
I'm very sorry Serena, but He Dead He pass away at 3am this morning Say's the Doctor.  
I am very sorry Say's The doctor who then put the phone down.  
wait so what happens now Asks Serena. well it your choice weather you want to burn him or beery Him Say's the doctor. I understand I will be there in the morning to get things ready Say's Serena. well we will take care of everything his death and all Say's Serena.  
we will hold him till you are ready to prepare for the Funeral Say's the doctor. yes sir, thank you Say's Serena.

A week had went by Serena, had found where Her mother was living and sent her a Message about Her father Death. But She never came to the Funral. only a few friends only.  
Serena, had cried a lot that week for the death of her father she would miss him a lot.  
then Inuyasha, had given her what Her father gave to him about all his money and everything'  
that belong to him was to go to them both He wanted Sammy to have half but His Ex wife wouldn't allow it.  
So He past all of His belonging to Inuyasha, and Serena, for there future home together.  
that they would make together.

after everything was trans over in Serena's name.  
She made A promise to Her father that there family house will forever stay in the family line forever. So at that ponit Serena, and Inuyasha, had talk about it and then agree in living in the future world they would go to the past Inuaysha's world has a get away home and See there friends.

Has for Kagome, she was beginng to worry about Inuyasha, and had no idia where he was and the others had no clue eaother but Keada, told them that Inuyasha, had taken Serena, back to her own time so she could be with her real family again. She had Seen Inuyasha,  
jump into the well with Serena, in his arms.

that it for now till next chapter.


	7. Inuyasha's choice who will He Choose?

the girl who change it all

Has for Kagome, she was beginng to worry about Inuyasha, and had no idia where he was and the others had no clue either but Keada, told them that Inuyasha, had taken Serena back to her own time so she could be with her real family again. She had Seen Inuyasha, jump into the well with Serena, in his arms.

It has been a month where is He Say's Kagome, walking back and forth worrying. I don't know Kagome. but I'm sure he just find Say's Miroku, yes He to strong to get hurt or die so we know he will come back Say's Sango. yea i know your right about that But what could he be doing that taken so long with Serena, Say's Kagome. don't know maybe he got married Say's Keada, Siring the soup she was making. what ? !yelled everyone. Keada, you can't be serous Say's Sango. well i don't know that for sure but I know that they care for each other Say's Keada. that it I'm going to go take a look again in my time to see where he is Say's Kagome.

Hey guys were back Say's Serena, walking though the door with Inuyasha, right next to Her. where the hell have you two been, and without telling any of us yelled Kagome. wow what got your goat Kagome. Say's Serena. don't act like you don't know what I mean Yelled Kagome. well if you must know I went to see my family OK Say's Serena. And that was all Asks Sango. yes it the truth Say's Serena. Really like I'm going to believe that Say's Sango. it true yelled Inuyasha. We went to see Her father but then He, He, well He died Say's Inuyasha, trying to make this has easy has he could.

Serena, started close to tears again. Oh my God Serena, I'm so sorry about your father Say's Shippbo. jumping up to Serena's arms . thanks Shippbo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you all that we were going to be gone for awhile Say's Serena, wiping her tears away. we are very sorry Serena, we shouldn't acted like that please forgive us lady Serena, Say's Miroku. thanks Miroku, I wasn't going to stay so long but then my father died and I just wanted some time to myself Say's Serena. I understand how you feel Say's Sango. Me as well Say's Miroku. So do I Say's Shippbo. hugging Serena, thank you Shippbo. Say's Serena, crying. I too am very sorry Lady Serena, Say's Keada. thanks friends Say's Serena. Ok find maybe I over reacted but you really had Me worried Inuyasha, don't ever do that again when Serena, goes home I want you to come back here what if someone see you Say's Kagome. No need to worry about that anymore Say's Inuyasha. what why Asks Kagome. because I used Serena's Luna pen to change into My human self So no one see Me has a half demon and I don't have to wear that hat on my head and hurt my ears Say's Inuyasha. You mean it work for you too Asks Shippbo. Yes it dose Shippbo, it could even work on you Say's Inuyasha. wow that so cool Say's Shippbo. Yeah I guess it is Say's Serena.

Well I'm glad that no one seen you but still don't run off without telling Me where You are Say's Kagome. Why dose He have to tell you where He is He with me he safe I would never let anyone hurt Him you now that Say's Serena. Well He had me worried and I would like to know where you two are Say's Kagome. No you don't need to know where we are Say's Serena. what Yelled Kagome. Inuyasha, is a free man He dose not belong to you anymore Kagome. You had already pick Koga, over Inuyasha, and now Inuyasha, can start a new life all over again without Kikyo, or You, or Narku getting in the way of that Say's Serena. Ah Inuyasha, is mine and always will be yelled Kagome, braking down inside.

what Say's Inuyasha. Your mine Inuyasha, I free you from the tree I broke the spell on you and I love you and I want us to be together forever Not Koga, I was wrong I don't love him I love you And I want to be your wife now Say's Kagome. yeah there you go Kagome, you tell him Say's Sango, who was holding hands with Miroku, and smiling briery cause this is what they all wanted was for Kagome, and Inuyasha, to live together like it was meant to be.

What you think you can just pick Inuyasha, back up whenever you feel like it Say's Serena. Why are you getting in the way Serena, Asks Sango. they are meant to be together always have and now they can get married Say's Sango. No it not meant to be He meant to be My Mate Not Hers yelled Serena. finally broken down. what yelled Kagome.

You all heard Me Inuyasha, I love you and tough I may not of been here in the beginning of it all but I know I love you the first time I saw you and we have something between us when I feel your hand A pond mine I feel this spark inside of Me and it tell Me that I have found My one and only true mate for life and you are My Soul Mate Inuyasha. I love you and I will never stop loving you no one will ever take me away or keep me from loving you, I Love you Please Marry Me Say's Serena.

Has if Inuyasha, you know i love you sure we may fight but that just show how close we are and that we were meant to be like all those time we protected each other it was right and it was true love there don't let this little outsider take all that away Say's Kagome. Oh come on Inuyasha. Marry Kagome Say's Sango. yeah She the glue that hold us all together Say's Miroku. Yeah She the one who started this we wouldn't be here all together if it wasn't for Kagome. Say's Sango. yeah She even made you learn how to trust and Love again Say's Miroku.

Kagome. I do thank you for treating Me how to love again plus trusting people again but I can't go on like this Say's Inuyasha. No Inuyasha, listen to me I promise I can change I can be the perfect girl for you Say's Kagome. No don't do it Inuyasha. She just lying again She doesn't truly love you if she did she wouldn't keep sleeping with all kinds of men Say's Shippbo. Shut up Shippbo, I am no sleeping with anyone else ever again only you Inuyasha, that if you have me Say's Kagome. No Inuyasha, you can't believe her She lying Say's Serena.

Yes she right Marry Serena, and truly live a happy life Say's Shippbo. Inuyasha, was looking back and forth again and again. He didn't know who He was supposed to pick. if it weren't for Kagome. He would never of learn what it was like to be apart of a real family and He didn't want Miroku and Sango, to hate him because he choose the wrong girl but Kagome, isn't what she used to be she not the girl he once love or is she still the one he care for. But then again Now Serena, She had jump into dark holes for Inuyasha. She has even ran though fire to get to him before it was to late She had protected him love him and even cried once for him when he almost died when Her tears and bought him back to her remember that night.

Flashback,,,,.

They were going after Narku, it was the final battle between Narku, and them all. and Narku, had sent the hole village on fire along with more demon killing the people. Inuyasha, had given his Fire rat to Kagome. to keep her from burning alive. and so Narku, has taken Inuyasha, by surprised. and Stabbed Inuyasha, in the heart with full poison It was really bad Kikyo, had tried her hardest to help as well She was shooting Narku, with one of her most powerful arrows. Inuyasha, had kept going farther and farther making the poison spend thought His body witch was beginning to make him go weak. Come on Inuyasha, stay with us hold out for a little longer don't you dear Died on Me you hear Me Yelled Serena. I will not died till Narku, is dead too if I die He going down with Me Say's Inuyasha. And at that point pour Kikyo, was killed by Narku, witch made Inuyasha, more angry witch cause the battle to end.

Now you done it Narku, take this yelled Inuyasha, using his new found power of his sword and blasted it into Narku body. Inuyasha, was still not able to take Narku, down by himself. Miroku, and Sango were fair below them Miroku, was preparing to died by the curse of his hand And telling Sango, to get away from him before the wind tunnel begin to suck him in but She would not allow it if He was going to die she wish to be right there with him she had asks him to take her with him no matter where that may be where ever that is she would be just glad to be with Miroku. So they were getting ready for there deaths but Serena, couldn't take anymore of this crap so She used the most powerful magic she could the power of her Crystal the power of her heart everything all in one.

Please Sliver crystal give me strength to kill Narku, Say's Serena. has she transform into Serenity moon Princess. what is this yelled out Narku. Serena yelled out Shippbo. what is this Asks everyone waiting. I don't know Say's Miroku. Narku, you shall died Say's Serena. Has Serena, close her eyes to work up eoff power she had called to the other girls for more power though her mind. witch they heard her how they weren't sure but they had given Serenity the power to take Narku, down for good. Mercury crystal power,,, Mars Crystal power,,, Venus crystal power, Jupiter crystal power,, and so on and so on. and all of there power become one Serenity had become Neo Queen Serenity. her finally Stage in level of power she was able to used her full powers again like she once had when she was back on the moon a 1000 years ago she was gifted with the most powerful form of all She used all of her power on Narku, has well has Inuyasha's sword and finally they killed Narku, But after Inuyasha, had fallen to the ground in pain from the poison.

Kagome, hadn't even been near them at all She was taken care of Koga. to even knotice Inuyasha, fall even. Sango, and Miroku, couldn't really see what happen inside the tunnel where Narku, rage war with Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon.

Inuyasha, hey stay with me Inuyasha, do you hear Me please don't leave Me Say's Serena, in tears. finally it over He dead and now I can be at peace too Say's Inuyasha. No I don't want to hear you talk like this Say's Serena. there not any reason for me to live any longer Say's Inuyasha. yes there is for Me please live for Me don't leave Me I need you with Me Say's Serena. Oh that very sweet of you to say but I promise Kikyo, I would be with her after all this Say's Inuyasha, I don't care what you promise I'm not going to let you died Kikyo's going to have to keep waiting cause dam it I'm not going to let you go not ever Say's Serena. Serena, why do you want Me to stay with You for Asks Inuyasha. Because I don't want to be alone your the only true friend I have ever had You and I are a lot alike we are like two peas in a pod. You mead the world to Me Inuyasha please don't leave Me here Say's Serena, crying her eye's out.

I wish I could stay with you forever but the time we get to Keada's it would be too late to save Me anyway Say's Inuyasha. No we can make it please stay strong Say's Serena. Goodbye Say's Serena, I truly can say that I finally know what it like to know what real love and trust is because of you, you make the world feel more joyful then it ever has been between us and thanks to you everything can be alright again no more evil shall take these lands not has long has your here to protect it thank you Serenity, I shall miss your sweet smile everyday Say's Inuyasha.

Has the poison finally made him lose himself. No, No please don't leave Me Inuyasha, I love you Say's Serena, crying. and then He died or so He felt peaceful till He had no idea where he was. till a White light bought him back He could see himself a bow his body straightly then He thought maybe He was parting to the other side. but never went because of Serena's tears they were sparkling like crystals all around has Sliver crystal glow a brite light. Inuyasha's spirit was bought back into his body and now he Remember more now then ever.

She had bought him back because of Her love for Him it was strong eoff to over come his death and he was able to live with all of his friends and love ones. end of flashback.

No yelled Inuyasha, fanlly braking out from his mind had Serena, and Kagome, yelling at Each other, Stop it now yelled Inuyasha.

They both went silent same for Miroku, and Sango. Kagome, look your a very beautiful and smart girl and you have a lot to give Say's Inuyasha, Yes I knew you would pick me Say's Kagome. for a moment Serena, really thought He was picking Kagome, over her. But Kagome, your just to much for me to handle your so much more then I will ever be and you don't understand what it like to be alone unloved. Because everywhere you go people love you for whatever you do and that who you are but it not Me it time I stop acting like something I'm not. I'm a half demon and I have to live with that for the rest of My life but you don't really love Me has much has you say you do and plus your still young you don't even know what you really want in this life yet Say's Inuyasha.

So what are you saying Inuyasha, Asks Kagome. I'm very sorry Kagome, but I choose to Marry Serenity. Say's Inuyasha. What why Asks Kagome. Because She and I are one we have been and always will be we don't have to act like anybody else we just like who the other one truly is Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, Say's Serena. plus I just remembers when we Killed Narku. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Serenity's love for Me. Her love for Me was so strong that it bought Me back to life again. I died Kagome. but I was reborn and I felt something different and I knew that I was in love with someone else and so were you Say's Inuyasha.

I see your right I was in love with someone else Say's Kagome. But I do love you Inuyasha. Say's Kagome. I know that and I still love you but not in the same way anymore Say's Inuyasha. I understand Say's Kagome. I'm sorry I fought with you Serena, I should of let Inuyasha, choose his own life I guess I have been acting a little childish and I'm sorry for the way I acted Say's Kagome.

It ok were girls we can get a little crazy when it come to a Man no matter what kind of women. Alien, human, Demon. half Demon, it doesn't matter cause in the end we have the same feeling love and it a great feeling to have Say's Serena. Yes that is true it is better to be love then to be without Say's Kagome. Yes it is Say's Serena. Well I will get out of your way Say's Kagome. Now I'm going to go home for some time to get over this rejection Say's Kagome. I'm really sorry Kagome. Say's Inuyasha. No it alright Inuyasha, I always knew you would fall for Her she is just like you how could you not love Her Say's Kagome. bye Say's Kagome.

Wow about time they act like grown ups Say's Shippbo. Ya agree with they Shippbo, Say's Keada, great now she heart broken Say's Sango. I'm sorry Sango, but i can't live a lie forever i love who i love and I love Serena, Say's Inuyasha. Well thanks for crushing Her I can't believe you Say's Sango, siting down with Her arms cross.

By the way Keada, I would like you to know that I will be living in the future with Serena, and we will come and stay in the village once in awhile Say's Inuyasha. wait your moving yelled Sango. Yes Sango, and I would like for you all to come live with me Say's Serena. wow really you want us to come to the future Say's Miroku, yes I don't want to leave all of you be hide so I was wondering if you would like to come with in a world full of free fighting no more demon slaying for awhile and once in awhile we will come back here to kill when we feel like we want to burn of some steam Say's Serena. Well what do you think Miroku, Asks Sango. I would like to have a free life for awhile Say's Miroku. Me too and are kids would be safe to live a free life as well Say's Sango. I think I like this plan Say's Miroku. Me too It agree we will move in with you and Inuyasha Say's Sango. great I do want Shippbo to come to you are like a son to me you know Say's Serena. Yes momma I well go where ever you will go Say's Shippbo. well it look we are all in a agreement Say's Sango.

How about you Keada Asks Serena. well I don't know I have live here for so long I just don't know if I can just Up and leave the village the people need me Say's Keada. So your saying you won't come with us then Asks Inuyasha. I'm sorry Inuyasha, but this is my family's village I must stay here it is my job to help the people here Say's Keada. I understand Say's Inuyasha. Keada, listen to your heart Say's Serena. My heart there is no more reason for you to stay your sister has return to her resting place and there is a new protector of this place now you are retiring now please come with me Say's Serena. Oh you are so right Say's Keada. very well I shall come with you as well Say's Keada. well let us all get ready to go pack what you would like to bring with you Say's Serena. and then meet us by the well and I will open the gate of time for you all to pass though Say's Serena. sound good to me Say's Sango. let go yelled Shippbo. Meow Say's Kirara, jumping for joy.

They all were getting ready do start a life in a new world. what would happen now.

till next chapter. hope you like it.


	8. Kagome's Jealousy

the girl who change it all

So the days went by day by day and still the group had seem to have no promble in getting the jewel shards back from Demon's. but Kagome, had become hateful and mean

To Inuyasha, a lot she couldn't believe He would pick this moon brat over Her frist Kikyo, and Now this New girl thinks she can take Inuyasha, for herself oh she wasn't going to let her get away with it She Had told Inuyasha, one night when Serena, went to go catch some food for dinner witch she was hunting for Ailen weed rats again so she could make it for Inuyasha, they were his new favoite thing to eat now days He still love His noodles but injoy Serena's cooking from time to time.

Kagome, hate it but She made a ponit to Inuyasha, that He would be sorry one day for leaving Her.

Flashback.

I'm off to go get some food Say's Serena, your leaving Asks Inuyasha, yes i have to you see I'm all out of food so i can't cook you anything to eat till i get some more food so I promise I will be safe and come back alive Say's Serena, smiling at her new Husband to be.

Ok I guess that find but if you don't get back here by sundown I'm going to be worried Say's Inuyasha. Don't worry the trip take about 40 min, to fly so i should make it back by night fall for sure Say's Serena. OK I wish I could just come with you Say's Inuyasha. I would love that too but to keep safe it wouldn't be a good idea to bring you in outer space Say's Serena. it find just come back safe Say's Inuyasha. I will I love you Say's Serena. I love you too Say's Inuyasha. Serena, kissing Inuyasha, goodbye and took off for space hunting.

Jezz I wonder what she will bring us this time Daddy Asks Shippbo. what did you say something Asks Inuyasha. Yes I said I wonder what she will bring us back to eat Say's Shippbo. Oh yeah um I'm sure she will bring something good like always Son Say's Inuyasha. yeah you know I'm very proud of you Dad you did the right thing choosing Serena, to be your Mate Say's Shippbo. yeah well she make life worth living Shippbo, Say's Inuyasha. yeah I know Inuyasha.

Um well I think it the worst thing He could of done Say's Kagome. sitting around the fire with her nose in the air like a bitch acting like a know it all.

Look Kagome, for the last time i'm sorry that thing didn't work out between us but it dosen't give you the right to act like a stuck up wench Say's Inuyasha.

Shut up yelled Kagome. Look Kagome, if you didn't go around telling me that I was so bugging you and that I make you tired of being with me you should of left along time ago I want a new life that isn't going to make me have to fight forever and that why Miroku, Sango, and Me are going to be living in the future world that way are kids can play outside without a demon attacking them worried about them all the time they can grow up peacefully Say's Inuyasha. what ever you know nothing about my time It may not have a lot of Demon for killers but there are a lot worst thing that still can happen in my time Say's Kagome.

I know how bad it can be but it what you do with your life and where your going to watch out for there are those you can smell that are bad and those that are true friends Say's Inuyasha. whatever you freak Say's Kagome. another thing stop calling me that you been calling me a freak for the last two months Serena, and I starting thinking about a wedding day Say's Inuyasha. so you are a freak and you getting married to One so that make you a Freaks Husband so boo Ha Say's Kagome. Ok that is off I had it if your going to keep this up you can just go home for good we don't need your help Say's Inuyasha. Oh did I hurt your little feelings Dog Boy Say's Kagome. Stop it right now yelled Inuyasha. well guess what I'm not going to stop ever I'm going to make your life a living hell even if I have to do it for the rest of my life till you get the point you made the wrong choice picking her over me and don't be surprised if something were to happen To Serena, or even your Baby's in the future Say's Kagome. that it I had it yelled Inuyasha. So help me Kagome, if you ever even come near my family I will kill you and I won't hold back if any harm come to my wife or my children it will be your head Say's Inuyasha, right in her face. Bring it on Inuyasha, I'm not a fade of you anymore Say's Kagome.

you should be Say's Inuyasha.

Hey where back say's Miroku, and Sango. so how it go Sango, Asks Kagome, changing the subjet.

find Miroku, and I had the best Honeymoon ever thanks to Serena, hooking us up in the future Say's Sango. it was the most wonderful Times of are lives Say's Miroku.

Yes it sure was Say's Sango.

Great to hear that Serena, made your lives happy Say's Inuyasha. are you kidding Inuyasha, she the best thing that has ever happen to us all She a true friend to the end. We can always count on Her to be here for us all Say's Sango. I agree with My Wife Serena, is the best thing that has ever happen to us all She the reason Narku's Dead that I am spear from death because of my family curse and Sango's brother is living the dream of being a strong Demon slayer and help out has much has He can we are most greatful to her I can see why your marring Her Inuyasha, Say's Miroku. I know she is the best thing that has ever happen to me too Say's Inuyasha.

After that Kagome, blew up at all of them and ran home.

Serena, came back later that night.

Her and Inuyasha. talk some then made out a little bit witch she was making Inuyasha, go crazy but she told him she wanted to wait till they were married first before she let him take her to bed and He was OK with waiting for Her too.

He knew no matter what Kagome, says or try to do Serena, will be OK she made just be the one women who can stand up agent anyone who try to hurt him or there children so he wasn't worried at all She could take care of herself and that what he love about her as well.

End Flashback.

Sorry it alittle short have to be going now hope you all are liking this one so fair.

That it for now I'm working on a new chapter soon I just need some more idea's so if anyone has any idea please tell Me. K tell next time.


End file.
